minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Wood Planks
Wooden Planks are Blocks added in Update 0.1.0. Types * In Update 0.1.0: **Oak Planks – Most common, obtained from Oak Wood. * In Update 0.8.0: **Birch Planks – Also common, obtained from Birch Wood. Vanilla colored. **Spruce Planks – Only found in Tundra and Taiga biomes. Dark color. * In Update 0.9.0: **Jungle Planks – Only found in Jungle biomes. Has a tannish pink color. **Acacia Planks – Can be found in the Savannah Biome. Has an orange color. **Dark Oak Planks – Can be found in Roofed Forests. Has a dark brown color. Obtaining Wooden Planks can be obtained by Crafting them from Wood. Crafting *1 Wood (Any Type) => 4 Wooden Planks *1 Wooden Plank => 1 Wooden Button *3 Wooden Planks => 1 Bowl *2 Wooden Planks => 4 Sticks *4 Wooden Planks => 1 Crafting Table *3 Wooden Planks => 6 Wooden Slabs *6 Wooden Planks + 3 Books => 1 Bookshelf *6 Wooden Planks + 1 Stick => 3 Signs *6 Wooden Planks => 4 Wooden Stairs *3 Wooden Planks + 3 Wool => 1 Bed *1 Wooden Plank + 2 Sticks => 1 Wooden Shovel *8 Wooden Planks => 1 Chest *5 Wooden Planks + 1 Wooden Shovel => 1 Boat *2 Wooden Planks + 1 Stick => 1 Wooden Sword *3 Wooden Planks + 2 Sticks => 1 Wooden Axe/Wooden Pickaxe *2 Sticks + 4 Wooden Planks => 6 Wooden Fences *4 Sticks + 2 Wooden Planks => 3 Fence Gates *2 Wooden Planks + 2 Sticks => 1 Wooden Hoe *2 Wooden Planks => 1 Wooden Pressure Plate *3 Wooden Planks + 4 Cobblestone + 1 Iron Ingot + 1 Redstone => 1 Piston *6 Wooden Planks => 3 Wooden Doors *8 Wooden Planks + 1 Redstone => 1 Note Block *8 Wooden Planks + 1 Diamond => 1 Jukebox *6 Wooden Planks => 2 Wooden Trapdoors *1 Wooden Plank + 1 Stick + 1 Iron Ingot => 2 Tripwire Hooks *6 Wooden Planks + 1 Iron Ingot => 1 Shield Usage Wooden planks are used as a common building material and starter material for Tools. They are very easy to obtain and are arguably the most important block in Minecraft. Trivia *Wooden Planks, unlike Wood, cannot be smelted to make Charcoal. **However, along with Wood, the Wooden Planks can be used as Fuel for Furnaces. *It can be set ablaze with Flint and Steel, Ghast Fire Charges, Blaze fireballs, or Lava. *Wooden Planks are renewable, as Saplings can be grown into Trees to provide Wood. *Before 0.8.0, all types of Wood would Craft Oak Planks regardless of the log type. *Wooden Planks naturally spawn in Abandoned Mineshafts, Libraries, and Villages. *As of Update 0.10.0, different Fences and Fence Gates can be made using different variants of Wooden Planks. *As of Update 0.13.0, different Wooden Doors can be made using different variants of Wooden Planks. Category:Blocks Category:Craftable Category:Craftable Blocks Category:Flammable Category:Fuel Category:Renewable Category:Naturally Spawning Blocks/Items Category:Wood Category:Update 0.1.0 Category:The Overworld